El peso de ser maestro
by liluel azul
Summary: Isaac se ha perdido en el mar tras salvar la vida de Hyoga, lo que hace que Camus se cuestione sobre si ha sido un buen maestro, sobre Hyoga y lo que le ha enseñado. ¿Cómo ese hecho afecto a Camus? / Camus y Milo.


_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**El peso de ser maestro**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Han pasado varios días desde que Isaac desapareciera, tragado por el mar al salvar a Hyoga. En la clínica del pueblo, Camus contempla al doctor examinar a Hyoga quien se encuentra profundamente dormido a causa de lo débil que está y es que su condición ha ido empeorando.

La supervivencia del rubio sin duda se debía a un milagro de la diosa, pues habían tenido que operarlo para drenarle todo el líquido que le inundaban los pulmones producto de todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua. Operado de emergencia en una pequeña clínica que no contaba con los medios necesarios para ese difícil procedimiento. Encima había que agregarle las complicaciones propias de la hipotermia.

Y a pesar de eso, era otra la razón por la que el rubio aún estaba al borde de la muerte.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó el francés en cuanto el doctor terminó.

-Mal, sigue debilitándose, sencillamente no quiere vivir.

Ante esas palabras, Camus mirando fijamente al rubio frunce el ceño como quien se prepara para lo peor, decide regresar a su cabaña, necesita caminar y pensar, pues a este paso va a perder también a Hyoga.

Camus, no entiende la mezcla de sentimientos que ahora lo embarga, lo natural sería aceptar el hecho de que ese chico no es merecedor de vivir si no es capaz de entender el enorme sacrificio que hizo Isaac. Renunció a su vida para salvarle y en lugar de aferrarse a ella, la desperdicia, hundiéndose en una tristeza mortal.

Siempre lo supo, Hyoga no tiene lo que se necesita para soportar los rigores de la vida de un caballero. Es débil, sensible, el corazón siempre lo vence. Su candidez nunca le permitirá forjarse la frialdad de hielo que se necesita para cumplir con la misión.

Entonces, ¿Por qué insiste en entrenarlo? ¿Por qué sigue haciendo todo cuanto está en sus manos por formar en él, al frío caballero que jamás siente dudas ni se deja llevar por las emociones, sabiendo que eso es imposible por el carácter de Hyoga? ¿Por qué no puede resignarse a perderlo?

Camus da vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos. Debería estar enfadado con ese chico, sus tonterías e imprudencias costaron la vida de su compañero… y sin embargo no es a Hyoga a quien la mente quiere reclamarle y acusarlo de culpable.

Porque a la luz de los hechos, Hyoga es culpable de lo que pasó y el joven lo sabe, es ese sentimiento el que lo está matando.

Culpable en su imprudencia, culpable en sus sentimientos que lo hacen débil y que llevaron a cometer la estupidez de ir a buscar a una muerta. Culpable en sus actos. Lo único que logró es otro muerto.

Y en su debilidad ¿Cómo va encarar lo que ha sucedido? ¿Cómo va a seguir a delante cargando semejante pecado?

Justo al llegar a su cabaña, Camus encuentra que alguien ha entrado y se ha acomodado a sus anchas en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Milo.- Dijo sin ninguna emoción, al reconocer al intruso.

-¡Hola a ti también! –Le contesta este con una enorme sonrisa. -Hace tanto que no nos vemos que pensé que saltarías a mis brazos, lleno de felicidad.

Camus no dijo nada, fue directamente a la cocina a preparar café. Como el francés estaba actuando más estoico de lo normal, Milo rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal con él.

-Creo que al fin me vas a poder presentar a tus alumnos.- Dijo preguntando por ellos, como quien no quiere la cosa pues le pareció extraño no hallar a nadie y que Camus haya regresado solo.

Camus siguió en silencio, preparó el café e invitó a Milo a pasar a la mesa. Por fin tras la larga pausa que uso repasando los hechos y sus consecuencias, narró en total orden todo lo que había pasado para ponerlo a consideración del escorpión.

-No sé qué hacer, de seguir así el doctor dice que Hyoga va a morir.

-¿Para qué quieres que viva? Por lo que me cuentas fue un estúpido, por su culpa murió el otro.

"Por su culpa" cuando Milo soltó esas palabras algo retumbo en su mente. Camus desvió la mirada ¿Por qué no puede ver a Milo a los ojos?

"Por su culpa" realmente no había entendido el peso de eso hasta que la sentencia se hizo sonido.

"Por su culpa" la mente le insiste en que Hyoga no es el culpable de lo sucedido.

-No fue su culpa… fue mía. –Dice por fin. Y sólo tras decirlo Camus puede levantar la mirada.

-¿Tu culpa? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Sí. Yo no he sido un buen maestro, no he sabido cómo serlo. Esto que pasó yo lo provoque. No soy digno de la responsabilidad que Atena me ha entregado.

Y de nuevo se hizo un largo silencio.

-Camus… no puedes cargar con culpas que no son tuyas.

-No lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Y, qué piensas hacer?

-Lo único que se puede, seguir adelante. Aceptar mi responsabilidad y vivir con ello.

Milo movió levemente la cabeza de lado a lado, no estaba muy convencido de lo que escuchaba. Por su parte Camus se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, se sentía muy cansado.

El escorpión no durmió en toda la noche, meditaba y repasaba cada palabra y gesto del acuariano, sabe que en estos momentos Camus está pasando por una gran aflicción pues ya llevaba varios años conviviendo con sus aprendices. Y Camus parecerá de hielo pero no lo es.

Además la seguridad con que se había declarado culpable lo dejó desconcertado.

A la mañana siguiente, al escuchar a Camus salir, Milo espero un momento para seguirlo.

Cuando Camus llegó a la habitación de su alumno lo contempló largo rato, el pobre rubio estaba despierto, pero seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, era evidente que padecía de una tristeza enorme y mortal, así que buscando que decir, le rogó a Atena por encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que pasó soy yo. Cuando te pregunte porque querías ser fuerte me respondiste que para ver a tu mamá, que su barco estaba hundido en ese lugar y que querías el poder de los caballeros para romper el hielo e ir al barco; y aunque te reprendí por ello, aunque siempre te dije que esa no debería ser tu meta, lo cierto es que te lo recordé cada día. Cada vez que sentías flaquear, que las fuerzas no te eran suficientes yo te incitaba a que te esforzaras un poco más recordándote tu objetivo. Nunca te ha interesado la armadura del cisne, ni convertirte en caballero, sólo quieres llegar al barco y me aproveche de eso para hacerte entrenar. Si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Isaac y contigo, ese soy yo. No tenías las fuerzas ni la experiencia, era obvio que el mar te atraparía, llegar al barco siempre fue tu objetivo y te lo recordé día a día para que te esforzaras, use tu sentir para mis propósitos porque entrenarte para caballero es mi deber para con Atena y no quería fallarle. Te alenté cada día con que obtendrías la fuerza para llegar al barco y cada día te reproche tus deseos. Por eso no me pediste ayuda ni me dijiste que ya te sentías con fuerzas para lograrlo. Si me hubieras dicho lo que ibas hacer te habría dicho que no podías pues aun te faltaba mucho que aprender, pero no lo hiciste porque sabías que de mí solo ibas a escuchar un reproche. ¡Que clase de maestro soy! ¡Uso tu objetivo y al mismo tiempo lo critico! Por eso soy yo quien tiene la culpa de que Isaac no este con nosotros. Quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan estúpido y ser tan mal maestro.

Y aunque Camus quiso detener sus propias lágrimas, no pudo.

-Usted no tiene que pedir perdón maestro. –Dijo Hyoga en un débil susurro. –Toda la culpa es mía. –Entonces el rubio empezó a llorar y a desahogarse.

Camus se asombró pues Hyoga llevaba días sin hablar, sumido en el limbo de su mente que lo acusa como culpable. Después de eso Hyoga se esforzó por comer, aunque Camus bien supo que lo hacía para ya no angustiarlo más.

Hyoga se quedó profundamente dormido, Camus contempló el cielo a través de la ventana, había pasado el día cuidando del rubio por lo que ya era tarde, y aunque quería quedarse sabía que no podía dejar a Milo por más tiempo afuera por lo que salió del hospital.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo, Milo? –Le dijo, consciente de que Milo había escuchado toda la plática que sostuvo con el rubio. -La diosa Atena cometió un error al confiarme a Hyoga, no he sido un buen maestro. Me la paso chantajeándolo para que haga lo que quiero. Hyoga no aspira a tener el poder de los caballeros, y me aprovecho de su amor para su madre para hacerlo entrenar. Y ahora no lo dejó seguir con su pena, siento como si al haberle pedido perdón estuviera nuevamente abusando de sus sentimientos, pues para no hacerme sentir peor se va a esforzar. No tengo la sabiduría para guiar a ese muchacho. Tiene demasiado corazón y no puedo con ello. No soy digno de la empresa que ella me ha encomendado. Debió dárselo a alguien más.

-Si crees firmemente que Atena te envió a ese muchacho es porque hay algo que sólo tú puedes enseñarle. Estarías cometiendo pecado si crees que Atena y su inmensa sabiduría se equivocó.

Camus miró a Milo un instante y luego desvió la mirada, meditando aquellas palabras.

-La sabiduría de Atena no comete errores. –Sentenció el Acuario. –La prueba es que ella te mandó aquí, ahora que es cuando más necesito de un amigo. –Y le sonrió un poco.

Milo le devolvió la sonrisa, dando gracias de poder estar aquí ahora que su amigo lo necesita mientras pone en orden sus emociones y pasa su duelo por la pérdida de Isaac.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

La sabiduría de Atena no comete errores XD por supuesto porque no se equivoco a poner a Camus como maestro de mi adorado Hyoga, lo enérgico, su mal carácter tan sexy, su seriedad y hasta lo dulce de su corazón se lo debe mi cisnecito precioso a su maestro.

El fic originalmente se iba a llamar "Te pido perdón mi diosa" e iba a ser un Camus reflexionando sólito y su alma pero Milo metiche no se estuvo en paz hasta que lo metí a la historia XD.

Este pedazo está inspirado en un fragmento del manga tomo 11.

-Recordaran ese momento cuando Hyoga dispara una ráfaga de viento helado y Camus también, en el que el poder queda suspendido entre los dos y Camus se da cuenta que Hyoga está inconsciente y aun así sostiene el aire tan frío como el suyo, pues, en el manga hay un pequeño recuerdo.

Vemos al pequeño Hyoga caer a la nieve mientras entrenaba, al ver que no se levanta Camus le dice:

-"¿Qué te pasa Hyoga? Ponte de pie, no puedes quedarte dormido si no te mueves te congelaras. ¡Si duermes morirás! ¿Es que no quieres ver de nuevo a tu madre?"

Ante aquellas palabras el pequeño Hyoga se levanta para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Se me hizo muy curioso, pues tanto regaño de Camus para que nos salga con semejante frase.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_


End file.
